in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Human Tsunami
Note: This takes place after The Shock about the New Shadow. Plot Everything seems to go about peacefully in Echo Creek, until a mysterious water ninja appears to literally rain destruction on everyone. Why is he doing this? What is his target? And will the gang be able to stop him before he washes away all of Echo Creek? Cast * Kyoji * Akasha/Burning Shadow * Takeshi/Shocking Shadow * ??? (New Water Ninja Character) * The Retro Rebels ** Starcade ** Test Subject Blue ** Viking ** Pink Angel ** Licorice ** Smokey Bacon ** Owl ** Fat Cat ** Hot Air ** Warlock * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Starry the Starfish * Blowy the Blowfish * Blast * Tommy * Alice Story The story begins in Akasha's house, where Akasha regains her consciousness right after the gang had defeated her with the help of her younger brother Takeshi. * Akasha: 'Curse the Locked Room gang and my younger brother Takeshi for defeating and roasting me! They ruined the perfect opportunity for me to kill Kyoji on his birthday! I must find a way to get revenge on them! ''Suddenly, a mysterious masked ninja with messy brown hair shows up in Akasha's house, breaking one of its windows. * '???: '''You there! You must be Akasha, the so-called Burning Shadow. Is that correct? * '''Akasha: '''You're not Kyoji, who are you? What are you doing here? * '???: 'I believe I was the one asking the questions. * '''Akasha: '''Fine, yes, I am Akasha, the Burning Shadow. Now answer my questions. * '???: 'Who am I? That's not important. What's important is that why I am here. * '''Akasha: '''So are you going to tell me what you are doing here? * '???: 'I saw you wielding the Elementia earlier, while you were tormenting the gang. I saw everything, including Takeshi kidnapping Kyoji! * '''Akasha: '''Elementia? What are you talking about? * '???: 'The sword that belongs to Kyoji! I want it back. * '''Akasha: '''You want it back? I took it, but trust me, I do not have it now. Kyoji took it back. * '???: 'If you're gonna lie to me, then I shall have no choice but to destroy you. ''??? takes out a pair of water sickles. * 'Akasha: '''So you're gonna fight me? Fine! I could use a little ''warm-up before I take my revenge on Kyoji again. Akasha blasts powerful flames at ???, who deflects them easily with his water sickles. She then tries to use shadow arts on him, but ??? dodges the shadow rays, preventing her from using her shadow arts at will. * 'Akasha: '''Impossible! How did you... * '???: 'Give me the Elementia! * '''Akasha: '''I don't have it! * '???: 'Fine, I'll just have to take it from you then. ''??? unleashes a huge wave of water from his water sickles. Akasha attempts to teleport herself out of the way, but the wave is too quick for her, splashing itself on her. As Akasha is weak to water due to her nature as a fire ninja, she is greatly weakened by the wave. ??? takes the opportunity to defeat her with his water sickles, dealing even more damage with the help of the water enchantment. At last, Akasha is knocked out, and ??? takes the Shadow Gauntlets away from her hands. * '???: '''I'll be taking those. Without them, you're just as weak as a regular fire ninja! You're practically useless without them! ''??? proceeds to rummage through Akasha's house, searching through every nook and cranny, only to realise that he is unable to find the desired sword. * '???: '''Dang it, turns out Akasha was right after all. The Elementia isn't here! If it's not here, the only other place it can be at is...*a light bulb appears above his head* I'm coming for you and your sword...Kyoji! ''The next morning on the day after Kyoji's birthday at Kyoji's house... * 'Kyoji: '''I wonder when the gang would show up...*hears a knock on the door* '' Kyoji opens the door. It's Starcade and the Retro Rebels. * 'Starcade: '''Hey Kyoji! * '''Kyoji: '''Hi Starcade. Where's Green Shadow and the others? * '''Starcade: '''Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss are out today raiding Dr. Zomboss's base at Meteor Z. Apparently the zombies there are planning to attack us anytime soon, and they heard about it, so they went off there to attack. Hence, they won't be able to come today. * '''Kyoji: '''What about the gemstones? * '''Starcade: '''Intergalactic bounty hunting. The usual. * '''Hot Air: '''Hey, at least we're here, right? * '''Smokey Bacon: '''We're here for the par-tay! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Um, Smokey, the party was yesterday. * '''Smokey Bacon: '''Oh right, sorry. * '''Kyoji: '''Well, come on in. ''Starcade and the Retro Rebels step in the house. * 'Kyoji: '''By any chance, have you seen the others? * '''Starcade: '''Not yet, but they might arrive any moment. ''Star, Marco, and the Elemental YTrio arrive. * 'Star: '''Hey, Starcade! * '''Starcade: '''Hey there, Star, Marco, Jaiden, Rebecca and Den. * '''CypherDen: '''So, what's up? * '''Kyoji: '''Well, I prepared breakfast for everyone. It's on the table. I recommend that everyone eats their share before Red Fork or Fat Cat eats everything. ''Meanwhile, Fat Cat has already started eating, with Owl trying to stop him. * '''Kyoji: ''*sighs*'' * Hot Air: ''*pokes around Kyoji's sword Elementia* Fancy sword. Can I have it? * '''Kyoji: '*takes the sword back* ''No, it's precious to me! I can't let anyone have it at all costs. * '''Hot Air: '''What's so special about that sword anyway? * '''Marco: '''Well Hot Air, it once revived someone. ''Someone else knocks on the door. * 'Kyoji: '''I'll get it. ''*rushes to open the door* When he opens the door, he sees it's the Red Crystals. * 'Red Fork: '''Hi! * '''Kyoji: '''Hi, Red Fork and friends. I have prepared breakfast...which Fat Cat over there is munching away. Oh, and Red Fork, remember to leave some for the others. * '''Red Fork: '''Sure, thanks! ''Red Fork pushes Fat Cat out of the way and starts devouring everything edible in sight. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Red Fork... *''facepalm* * '''Lemon Glass: '''By the way, I brought some lemonade from last time. It's nice and cold. * '''Blast: '''Yeah, lemonade! (W.I.P.)Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108